Missing in Action
by mckono4ever
Summary: What happens when Steve goes missing in action and Danny has to move? Find out inside! ps I suck at summaries!


**A/N: This would make an awesome season finale. Hmmm. Think Peter Lenkov would buy it from me? Lemme know what you think! Oh and it's McKono! OF COURSE! :D****  
****DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Unfortunately CBS wants money I don't have for it so I just play with their characters! Thanks!**

Missing in Action

Kono Kalakaua waved good bye. She watched as Steve McGarrett turned to wave at his team one last time before turning to board the helicopter. The SEALs had called him back. They didn't know how long he'd be gone. But they knew for sure it would be a while. Danny stood next to her. Outwardly he remained expressionless. But Kono knew inwardly he was silently praying he would come back. They all were. She glanced over at him again. A single tear ran down his cheek. It was the first time in the three and a half years she had known him she had seen him cry. Honestly she felt like crying too. She had all last night. She'd cried her eyes out. She glanced at Chin standing on her other side. His face was sad. She looked down at the little girl holding Danny's hand. She was crying too. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kono swallowed hard against the tears. She saw Steve appear at a window and wave. She burst into tears as they all waved back. Then he disappeared and the plane took off. Nobody knew when he knew back. They just hoped he'd COME back.

Three weeks later...

"I'm taking Grace, Daniel," Rachel argued with her ex-husband.

"Rachel, we've discussed this! It isn't fair to her! You can't just take her!" Danny argued back.

"You can move to LA too you know," she suggested. Danny didn't want to think about that. That would be like abandoning hope that Steve would be back. He'd promised he'd call or mail a letter every week. No one had heard from him. Danny had even checked with the governor. Nothing.

"Daniel, we are moving to LA whether you like it or not. And I'm taking Grace. Whether you want to keep seeing her is your choice," Rachel told him. Danny swallowed hard.

"Alright. I'll move to LA with you guys," he told her. Maybe he could get a job at NCIS.

"All right Daniel. I'll talk to you later. Good bye," Rachel told him and hung up. Danny stood in the middle of his apartment holding the phone. Dear god what had he just done?

•••••

Kono Kalakaua surfed. She surfed with all her might. The task force hadn't quite been the same without their fearless leader. They were all worried about him. No one had heard from him in three weeks. As she surfed tears ran down her cheeks blending with the water. Finally she came in and sat on the empty beach and cried. Her ohana was falling apart. What were they gonna do?

•••••

Chin Ho Kelly rode his motorcycle down the road. His life was falling apart. Some good was happening in the midst of everything however. Malia was pregnant. Tomorrow they went in to find out what it was. But right now he was worried about Steve. They hadn't heard from him in three weeks. He was supposed to get in contact every week. Danny had asked around. No had heard from him. Chin was worried. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He parked the motorcycle on the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone.

"Joe? Can you do me a favor?..."

Four days later...

"I've called you guys here to tell you that I'm moving," Danny told Kono and Chin. Both were shocked. What?

"What do you mean you're moving?" Kono was the first to speak. She crossed her fingers that when he said moving he meant to a different building in Honolulu. Somehow she knew that wasn't the case though.

"Stan and Rachel are moving to LA and they're taking Grace. Either I go with them and get the same time I get with Grace now or I hardly ever get to see her again and stay here," Danny told the two.

"So that's it? We've been a team for three and a half years and suddenly when Steve gets called back you have to pick up and move?" Chin asked. Danny nodded. He swallowed against the bump in the back of his throat.

"Wow. That's just..." Kono trailed off. It was obvious she too was fighting off tears. Chin's phone ringing broke the silence.

"Detective Kelly," he answered it.

"I'm alive Chin," were the words he heard in answer. He immediately put it in speaker and set it on the smart table.

"You're on speaker. Say it again," Chin ordered excitedly.

"Hey guys. I'm alive!" it was Steve.

"Steven! Why did you wait so long to contact us? We were worried!" Danny scolded.

"First off Danny. I contacted Joe and had him find out if Steve was alive and see if he could get him to contact us," Chin told them.

"Yes. Thank god he did too. I wasn't allowed any outside contact. Joe pulled some strings to allow me to talk now," Steve told them.

"Thank god you're alive," Kono finally spoke. She was crying now. But they were tears of joy. Her face darkened again when she remembered Danny's news.

"Yeah. It's good to be alive," Steve joked.

"Tell him, Danny," Kono said darkly looking at Danny. Danny swallowed visibly.

"Danno? Tell me what?" Steve asked. Silence. "DANIEL! Tell me what?" he repeated in a demanding tone.

"Uh I'm moving Steve," Danny stumbled out. Silence.

"WHAT?" Steve asked.

"Rachel and Stan are moving to LA and taking Grace. Either I move with them and get the same time with Grace as I do now or I stay here and get to see her only occasionally. And do not try to talk to the governor or anybody else, Steven. Stan is doing government work this time so it's not going to delay him for long," Danny explained to Steve in a rush. Silence as Steve took it all in.

"Oh," that's all Steve said. No one spoke. It was silent for a good three minutes. "Bye guys. I gotta go," Steve finally said and hung up. The three teammates looked at each other. Their team really was falling apart. And there was nothing they could do.

_Washington D.C. Three days later..._

Steve McGarrett couldn't get that thought out of his mind. Danny was moving. What he didn't know was that Steve wasn't going to some foreign country to do some raid of terrorists. No, his SEAL team was assigned to be the President's security detail for the biggest dinner of the year. The Queen of England was attending along with the Royals of several other countries. Tonight was the dinner. But Steve had an idea. They were assigned to stay here for two more days. He was going to go see the President for a thanks tomorrow afternoon. He would ask him then to get Stan Edwards out of this government job in LA. So that he could have Danny back. It was the only way. His temporary phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He answered it in his usual fashion.

"McGarrett," he said.

"Commander. This is General Macintosh. We need you in Iraq right now. Helicopters are on their way to pick up your team. See you soon," he didn't even give Steve a chance to answer before he hung up. Uh-oh. This could be bad. What was he gonna do?

•••••

Kono Kalakaua sat on her couch and watched the TV blankly. Danny left tomorrow morning. They hadn't heard from Steve since that last phone club. Chin had already transferred to HPD. Kono was considering it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Maybe she should move. And start over. Somewhere else. Where she was just a normal young woman. And not a cop. An ex-part of Five-0. Or that girl who blew out her knee and couldn't surf professionally anymore. She flipped off the TV and pulled her laptop out and turned it on. Before she realized it she was surfing the Internet for popular beach towns. She finally found a town called Gulf Shores, AL. It seemed like a nice normal town. A tourist spot but not too bad. She soon found herself looking for houses. Before she knew it she found a small beach house across from some condos. It was just enough for one person. It was a reasonable price and everything. She swallowed hard. Her hand hovered over the button that said buy. Finally she closed her eyes and clicked. Immediately images of Steve's smile filled her head. She blinked back tears. She would miss her ohana. Especially Chin. And Steve. She realized she had come to like Steve a lot more than she realized. Well more like love Steve. Whoa. She loved Steve. That thought brought all kinds of emotions running through her head. Finally she said it out loud.

"I love Steve," she muttered. "I, Kono Kalakaua, love Steve McGarrett," she said louder. Her heart fluttered. Her stomach was in knots over this realization. She imagined him. Tall, handsome, strong. And those ocean colored eyes that she adored. And the way his hair curled at the ends when he let it get to long. Wow. She was more involved in this than she thought. Her phone rang bringing her back to the present.

"Kono! Whatcha been up to?" a voice said. One that she never thought she'd hear again. Josh. She swallowed hard. Maybe this was a sign she was doing the right thing. Maybe Josh was the distraction she needed.

"Hey Josh!" Kono greeted feigning happiness.

"Hey. I'm sorry Kono," Josh told her.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" she questioned.

"It's all over the news. Five-0 is falling apart. And it just keeps saying that Commander McGarrett is MIA and Detective Williams is moving. So Five-0 is gone. I feel so sad for you," Josh told her. Kono was outraged. She flipped on the TV. She turned on the news. A woman stood outside the Iolani Palace saying something about Five-0 being gone.

"I've gotta go Josh. Bye," Kono hung up. She was mad. Steve wasn't MIA that she had heard. And if he was she'd be one of the first to hear about it. She put on her shoes and grabbed her wallet and keys before flying out the door to her car. She made it to work in record time. She snitchy reporter stood there saying something into the camera. Suddenly she spotted Kono.

"Officer Kalakaua! Would you like to make a statement about what's happening?" the woman asked. Kono wanted to scratch her eyes out more like it. How dare the woman spread rumors about Steve?

"Yeah," Kono said between clenched teeth. She matched over and stood in front of the camera. "This woman is telling you lies. McGarrett is NOT MIA. And Detective Williams is working on getting his damn ex-wife to agree to living here for his daughter. He's NOT abandoning us like you seem to think. He is moving to be with his daughter. And McGarrett is not MIA. He is on a mission. He contacted us recently. He is alive and well. And as for Lieutenant Kelly and I, we are waiting for our team to come back together. Because we WILL. And don't anyone go spreading rumors either," Kono spoke right into the camera. She'd teach them to spread rumors about her team.

•••••

Danny Williams was checking his stuff for the 100th time. He wasn't really paying attention to the news until he heard the reporter say "Five-0". His ears perked up and he turned his attention to the television. The reporter was talking about how the Five-0 team was falling apart because Commander McGarrett was MIA and Detective Williams was leaving them for no apparent reason. Danny's blood boiled. Then she said something about how Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua would probably go to HPD. In fact it was true. Chin had already transferred to HPD. He hadn't heard anything from Kono.

"Officer Kalakaua! Would you like to make a statement about what's happening?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah," Kono muttered before appearing on the screen. She looked terrible and mad. Her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in days. Which could be true. She wore no makeup. She wore a simple ribbed green tank top and cut off jean shorts. She looked mad. Danny prepared himself. She spoke fast. Danny KNEW she was really mad when she was ranting just like him. Her hands flailed everywhere too. Danny would have laughed if it weren't so serious. When she finished Danny wanted to applaud her. She just said everything he was thinking. And then some. And she even did it in the same fashion he would. He heard a knock on his door. He opened it. A man stood there in Naval uniform.

"I'm sorry Detective Williams," the man spoke. Danny collapsed. No. It couldn't be. He breathed hard. Steve couldn't be gone. Tears filled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and put it Kono's number. She answered it while standing in front of the camera still. She answered it on camera.

"Kalakaua," she said through clenched teeth.

"He's gone Kono," Danny whispered tears streaming down his cheeks.

•••••

"He's gone Kono," Danny's voice came as a whisper over her phone. Her stomach dropped. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No," she whispered. She turned and ran with all her might. She ran and ran. Finally she sat down on the quiet undiscovered beach she loved. She had surfed so many times here with Steve. She let the tears run freely. She hadn't even noticed the clouds until the rain started to fall. Her tears mixed with the rain. Steve was dead. Oh god she hadn't even told him she loved him. Steve was dead.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she knew she was opening her eyes to the light of the sun on the beach. She estimated it was about seven o'clock. She must have run pretty far. Suddenly reality hit her again. Steve was gone. Dead. She felt a stab of pain in her heart. She felt the tears surface again. She thought she'd cried as much as she possibly could yesterday but apparently not. More tears ran down her face. Steve was dead. How in the world would she go on living?

•••••

At the same time Steve McGarrett ran through the jungle. He heard a voice behind him. He turned and aimed at the voice and fired. He heard a thud of a body hitting the ground and he turned to keep going. He had no idea where his dog tags were at. He suspected they had been stolen off his body while he was unconscious. Someone had hit him on the head unexpectedly three days ago. When he came to his dog tags were missing but surprisingly nothing else. He was worried. What if someone had put them on another body and someone found it? They'd think he was dead. Then they'd alert Five-0. And then his ohana would think he was dead. He thought of Kono. He pushed on just for her. As he was pushing through the jungle a yesterday afternoon he'd realized something. He'd thought about killing himself because of the torture his body was enduring. When he thought about it a flash of Kono's smile went through his mind. He liked Kono a lot he realized. In fact he loved her. He had spoke to himself in the jungle.

"I, Steve McGarrett love Kono Kalakaua," he'd said. Somehow he'd felt closer to her. He had no idea why. He tried to send her a silent message. 'I'm alive Kono. I'm alive. And I'm coming back.' he thought. If just he knew when. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Steve! Son! We found you! Thank god! We've been looking for days! We found a man with your dog tags on that had been burned to death. I doubted it was really you. And I was right," Joe's voice spoke. Steve felt relief rush through him. He was alright now. He was safe.

•••••

Kono Kalakaua stood on the cliff three days after they'd found out Steve was dead. She looked down and swallowed hard. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Who would have known it would come to this? Who knew that this is how Five-0 would end? That their fearless Super SEAL leader would be dead. Their lovable short blonde detective would have to move with his daughter to LA. That the serious yet fun oldest of the group would go back to HPD in defeat. And that the young beautiful rookie would resort to suicide because her ohana was gone. Five-0 was gone.

THE END

A/N: Now I know you're asking yourself "Wait a minute! It doesn't end this way! Kono can't kill herself! And Steve is alive! And what happens to everyone? Kono dies, Steve lives, Chin goes to HPD, and Danny moves. Haha! JUST KIDDING GUYS! I thought I'd worry you guys! It doesn't REALLY end this way. I just thought I'd leave a nice cliffy and make you think it ends! LOL! Had you fooled too! There's more I promise!


End file.
